1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical communications. More specifically, the invention relates to acoustic wave systems and devices. In greater specificity, but without limitation thereto, the invention relates to a pressure compensated, underwater signal transducer apparatus having an electrically driven, constrained diaphragm.
2. Description of Related Art
Underwater communication is commonly made through acousto-electric signal transducers. Typically, these transducers are acoustic loudspeakers housed within watertight and pressure-resistant enclosures. Operation of these loudspeakers produces air perturbations within the transducer enclosure, which are in turn passed to a resilient membrane or diaphragm that covers an open part of the enclosure. The diaphragm serves to transmit these air perturbations to the underwater medium.
Deploying apparatuses of this kind to substantial ocean depths has resulted in ocean pressure inwardly distorting the transmitting diaphragm, ultimately disrupting or destroying the enclosed loudspeaker. To resist the destructive effects of ocean depths, many underwater signal transducers are internally pressure compensated. Further, in devices of this design, the interior pressure of the transducer is often increased to tune the transducer for resonance. These pressure increases can cause the transmitting membrane to migrate and/or rupture.
Thus it can be seen that there is a continuing need for an improved pressure compensated transducer device.